When You Walk in the Room
| format = 7" vinyl | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Liberty 55645 | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = Dick Glasser | prev_title = Little Yellow Roses | prev_year = 1963 | title = Till You Say You'll Be Mine | title2 = When You Walk in the Room | next_title = Oh Boy | next_year = 1964 }} "When You Walk in the Room" is a song written and recorded by Jackie DeShannon, released as a single on November 23, 1963RCS Chronological Index For November 1963 as the B-Side to "Till You Say You'll Be Mine". It was re-released as an A-side in September 1964, and later included on the album Breakin' It Up on the Beatles Tour. The single charted on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at #99. |title=Jackie DeShannon: Charted Singles|work=Allmusic|accessdate=3 September 2010}} The song has since been covered by many other artists. Content The song's lyrics attempt to detail the singer's emotions when in the presence of the person he or she loves. There is also an expression of frustration by the singer that he or she cannot manage to tell that person of his or her love. The Searchers version (re-release) | format = 7" vinyl | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Merseybeat, pop rock | length = | label = | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = | prev_title = Someday We're Gonna Love Again | prev_year = 1964 | next_title = What Have They Done to the Rain | next_year = 1964 }} "When You Walk in the Room" was recorded by The Searchers in 1964, reaching #35 in the US and #3 in the UK. The group also recorded a German version entitled Wenn ich dich seh. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFPYTqVLvPA The Sports version | format = 7" vinyl | recorded = | studio = Armstrong Studios, Melbourne | venue = | genre = Pop Rock | length = | label = Mushroom Records | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = Joe Camilleri | prev_title = Boys! (What Did the Detective Say?) | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = Who Listens to the Radio | next_year = 1978 }} Australian rock band The Sports released a version of the song as the second single from their debut studio album, Reckless. It reached #42 on the Australian Kent Music Report chart. NOTE: Used for Australian singles and albums charting from 1970 until ARIA created their own charts in mid-1988. Track listing * Side A "When You Walk in the Room" - 2:32 * Side B1 "True Stories" - 2:34 * Side B2 "Taxi Rank" - 2:25 Charts Stephanie Winslow version | format = 7" vinyl | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Country | length = | label = Warner Bros./Curb | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = Ray Ruff | prev_title = I've Been a Fool | prev_year = 1981 | next_title = Slippin' and Slidin' | next_year = 1982 }} The American country music artist Stephanie Winslow recorded a version of the song, reaching #29 on the US country singles chart. Chart positions Paul Carrack version | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = | label = Chrysalis CHS 3109 | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = Christopher Neil | prev_title = A Little Unkind | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Don't Shed a Tear | next_year = 1987 }} Paul Carrack's version, from his 1987 album One Good Reason, reached #90 in the US and #48 in the UK. It was also a Top Ten hit in Australia, peaking at Number 7. Chart positions Pam Tillis version | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = Country | length = | label = Arista Nashville 07822-12726-7 | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = | prev_title = Spilled Perfume | prev_year = 1994 | next_title = Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life) | next_year = 1994 }} In 1994, country music artist Pam Tillis recorded a version for her album Sweetheart's Dance. It was released as a single, peaking at #2 on the US Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart. It was accompanied by a music video (featuring Dick Clark), and depicting Tillis in a mid-1960s appearance on American Bandstand. Chart positions Year-end charts Personnel Compiled from liner notes. * Mike Brignardello — bass guitar * Mary Chapin Carpenter — background vocals * Rob Hajacos — fiddle * Bob DiPiero — 12-string guitar * Paul Franklin — steel guitar * George Marinelli — electric guitar * Steve Nathan — piano * Brent Mason — electric guitar * Kim Richey — background vocals * Pam Tillis — lead vocals * Biff Watson — acoustic guitar * Lonnie Wilson — drums Agnetha Fältskog version | label = WEA | writer = Jackie DeShannon | producer = | prev_title = If I Thought You'd Ever Change Your Mind | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = Sometimes When I'm Dreaming | next_year = 2004 }} Former ABBA singer Agnetha Fältskog released her version of "When You Walk in the Room" as the second single from her 2004 album, My Colouring Book. The track peaked at #11 in Sweden and #34 in the UK, where it remained in the chart for only two weeks. It was remixed by Almighty and SoundFactory. Chart positions Other notable covers * Status Quo - 1995 * Billy J. Kramer & The Dakotas – 1964 * The Challengers – 1965 * The Ventures – 1965 * The Rokes (as 'C'è una strana espressione nei tuoi occhi') - 1965 * The New Dada (as 'La tua voce') - 1965 * Gianni Morandi (as 'La mia voce') – 1966 * Bruce Springsteen (live version) - 1977 * Jay and the Americans – 1975 * Paul Nicholas – 1977 * Del Shannon – 1977 * Ruby Starr – 1977 * Child – 1978 * Wizex – 1978 * Cilla Black - 1978 * Karla Bonoff – 1979 * Steve Forbert – 1982 * Johnny Logan – 1985 * Sanne Salomonsen – 1991 * Tommy Scott – 1995 * Mike Pender's Searchers – 1998 * Chris Hillman – 1998 * Glass Tiger with Paul Carrack – 1999 * Smokie – 2000 * Elisa's – 2012 * DJ Ötzi & The Bellamy Brothers – 2012 * Olsen Brothers – 2013 * Ray Dylan – 2014 * Architecture in Helsinki – 2014 References Category:1964 singles Category:1978 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1994 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Jackie DeShannon songs Category:The Searchers (band) songs Category:Pam Tillis songs Category:Agnetha Fältskog songs Category:Status Quo (band) songs Category:Songs written by Jackie DeShannon Category:Stephanie Winslow songs Category:Paul Carrack songs Category:1963 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Christopher Neil Category:Song recordings produced by Joe Camilleri Category:Liberty Records singles Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Curb Records singles Category:Arista Nashville singles Category:Pye Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Steven Goldmann